


Christmas Sacrifices

by MrsMast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMast/pseuds/MrsMast
Summary: Surprising everyone with a relationship, Harry and Pansy got together after the war. Little did Harry know, how big of a mistake that really was.Part 1





	Christmas Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Cutting down a tree.
> 
> Was originally written for The Slytherin Cabal Twistmas Fest, but my muse may of had other ideas.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who helped me, and especially my beta Kaarina_Riddle <3

 

“Come on Harry, I want to get the tree before it's too late to get home.” Pansy calls out, shifting in front of the door.

 

Harry rushes down the stairs, slipping a box in his pocket, so Pansy can’t see. “Sorry love, I was looking for my scarf.” he says while placing it around his neck.

 

Stepping out the door of 12 Grimmauld Place, they make their way to the end of the sidewalk, feet crunching in the snow. Harry is surprised Pansy wants to go pick out a tree, she's not much into things like this. But hell it was even her idea. They reach the apparation point, grab hands and with a *pop* they were gone.

 

Reappearing in front of the Christmas tree farm, they make their way inside. The smell of pine lingers in the air. Pansy takes the lead, as per usual. Walking through the rows of beautiful trees, Harry spots what he think is the perfect one, and yells for Pansy.

 

“What do you think Pansy, this one looks good.”

 

She turns and looks, “Nope, the branches aren't wide enough.”

 

Pansy jerks aways from the one he’s chosen her lips curling in distaste. Shaking her head, she makes her way down the row. “They need to be exactly ½ inch around.” she mumbles under her breath.

 

Rounding the corner, she looks off into the distance and spots the perfect one. “Harry,” she calls out. “I found it.”

 

“Don't you think it's a little, raggedy looking?” he asks while walking up, giving it a once over.

 

“No, I think its perfect. Can we please get it?” she asks, hugging him, hiding the sneer that had just formed.

 

“Of course love, whatever you want.” he answers. Walking away, he sets off to find the attendant.

 

Ten minutes later; the tree was cut down and on a wheelbarrow ready to be wheeled to the apparation point. Hauling the tree out of the wheelbarrow, Harry hands the attendant a galleon, and he walks away ready to help the next customers. Pansy apparates first, Harry quickly following.

 

Once back on his street, Harry rushes to match Pansy’s stride. Trying to carry the tree and not fall on the snow, he walks slowly finally deciding to levitate the tree. Reaching Grimmauld Place, Pansy opens the door for him, “Sorry Harry, I needed to use the restroom.”

 

“That's okay,” he answers stepping in, “Where do you want to set it up?”

 

“Ohh, anywhere is fine,” she answers, “It won't be up long anyways.” She mumbled under her breath, shrugging out of her jacket and tossing it over the chair.

 

“Do what Pansy? I couldn't hear you.”

 

“I just said it looks fine there. Why don't you have a seat you look exhausted from hauling that tree. I'll get you a drink.”

 

Harry sits and kicks off his shoes and pulls of his scarf, letting out a long breath.

 

Pansy returns and hands him a glass with amber liquid. Thinking its firewhiskey he downs it in one shot. _And what a horrible mistake that was_. As the liquid burns a path down his throat, akin to firewhiskey, the room blurs around the edge of his vision. Already halfway delirious, the room spins around him before plunging into darkness.

 

Eyes flickering, Harry comes to. A searing pain shoots in his head, and he reaches to grab it, but he can't move. Looking around he notices Pansy standing over a table; lit candles and a huge gold bowl in the middle, as well as strange plants laid out. He looks at his hands and they are bound around the table by black thick ropes, his legs the same.

 

“Pansy what’s going on?” he yells.

 

The witch ignores him.

 

“PANSY!” he yells.

 

She whips around, with a look of pure hatred on her face.

 

“What, chosen boy? Are you scared?”

 

“Pansy, please tell me what’s going on.”

 

“Well…” she drawls, “I'm sacrificing you.”

 

“Your what?”

 

“You heard me,” she laughs, walking around the table, shoes clicking on the floor, “You actually thought I cared about you? I was using you. You see your blood is powerful, and I need it for the powerful spell I found to bring Tom back.”

 

“Are you talking about Tom Riddle? But why Pansy?”

 

"Well you see, after you defeated Voldemort I was pissed. I thought I would never be able to meet him. But I went digging. And I found out about a Greek goddess by the name of Hecate. Have you heard of her Harry?” she asks, scrapping the knife along his chest, leaving a trail of blood behind it.

 

“Pansy, untie me.” he pleads.

 

Slamming her hands on the table beside him, “Answer my question!” she yells.

 

“LET ME GO!!” Harry screams. “HELP! SOMEONE HELP!”

 

“Harry dear, no one is going to hear you, I put up a strong muffliato charm. Because things are going to get, well messy.” she says while waving her hands in the air. “Now back to what I was saying,” Pansy continues, turning away and walking back to her table, “Hecate is a Greek goddess, known for magic, crossroads, ghosts, and what caught my attention, necromancy.” hesitating on the last word, letting it roll off her tongue.

 

Grabbing her knife, she walks over to the tree grabbing a few branches. “You see Harry, she only requires a few things. Loyalty to her, which I have. A few herbs which were easy to find, ½ inch thick pine tree limbs, which you so helpfully got here for me. And a victim, and that's where you come in.” she quips cutting the branch she's holding while talking.

 

Harry suddenly realizing the severity of the situation, pleads with her, “Please Pansy, don't do this.”

 

“Oh, it's happening Harry. Whether you like it or not.” she shoots back. “I will have Tom, and nothing is going to stop me.”

 

“Okay, branches are cut. Now what's next?” she wonders out loud.

 

Harry struggles with the rope. He tries with all his might but he can't get loose.

 

“Pansy this is crazy. Please tell me your joking.” Harry says through sobs.

 

“Cut the whining Harry, you are a man after all.”

 

“How could you do this to me Pansy? I thought you loved me.”

 

“Me? Love you?” the witch scoffs, “Never.”

 

“But why? Why are you doing this to me?”

 

“Because I can Harry. I chose you because you are the chosen one, supposedly untouchable. And quiet easy to trick, if I do say so myself.”

 

“Now are you ready? I will at least make it quick… maybe.”

 

Harry screams but not for long. Pansy raises the knife and slices Harry quickly across the throat. Blood shoots out, and Pansy is quick to grab the big bowl she has waiting and catch it. Harry’s screams are cut short, by his severed vocal chords, his mouth opened in a silent plea.

 

He coughs a few times, blood oozing from the edges of his mouth and flying through the air. His breath is ragged and shallow. Sputtering a few times, light leaves his eyes. And then nothing; no sputtering, no light. Pansy, watches set on seeing him die.

 

Satisfied, she turns away placing the bowl in the center of the table, and wipes her blood covered hands. Grabbing the branches she starts chopping them, adding them to the bowl. She hears a thud and whips around.

 

Harry is lying on the table, dead, so she scans the room looking for the source of the noise. Looking down she notices a small black box.

 

“Must have fell from Harry's pocket,” she says out loud while bending down to grab it.

 

Straightening, she opens the box, and inside is a beautiful diamond ring. She pulls it out of the box, and looks it over, noticing the words ‘I love you Pansy’ engraved inside. ‘He must have been going to ask me to marry him,’ she thought to herself.

 

“Gross,” she scoffs and throws the box and the ring to the floor. Hearing a *clink* as it slides across the wooden floor. Going back to her work, she adds the chopped up pieces of branches, and a few sprinkles of the other herbs around the table into the bowl.

 

Finally, she grabs a small picture of Tom she found while scouring Daily Prophet clippings and adds it to the mixture. Raising her hands, she takes a deep breath.

 

“Hecate, Goddess of magic, ghosts and necromancy. Hear my call.” At those words wind whipped around her, making the flames from the lights flicker. She continues, “I have an offering for you. I'm offering up the blood of the golden boy, Harry Potter in exchange for a man by the name of Tom Riddle.”

 

And with that Pansy slices her hand, cutting it quick and just shallow enough to bleed. She squeezes it over the bowl, and once a drop touches the mixture it explodes in a bright white light. The blast is so powerful it knocks Pansy back, who hits her head on the table and is knocked unconscious.

 

**oOo**

 

“Owww,” Pansy groans, coming to, wondering how much time had passed. “What the hell was that?”

 

Sitting up, she blinks a few times, eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. Finally able to see, she slowly stands, knees shaking. She scans the room, looking for Tom.

 

“Where is he? Did I not do the spell right?” Pansy groans, “Maybe he won't appear here, I'm going to check the Riddle house.”

 

Grabbing her things she rushes out, and stops on the steps, deciding to cast a protective charm, so Harry won't be found until she is ready.

 

She points her wand, “Protego Totalum!” she shouts. A haze erupts from her wand and falls over Grimmauld Place. Making her way down the steps, she takes off, running to the apparation point. Barely coming to a halt when she reaches it. A loud *pop* echoed through the air, and she was gone.

 

Once she reappears, she stumbles. Still trying to move fast from how quickly she apparated. Slipping on the wet, snow covered grass, she looks into the distance and sees the Riddle estate, abandoned after the caretaker was killed.

 

One tiny flickering light in the window. She takes off, nervous, but excited. Reaching the front door, she draws her wand, only because she is nervous Tom may be confused and may try to harm her.

 

Hands shaking, she grabs the door knob and turns it, pushing the door open and taking a step to the side to avoid any spells coming her way. Once the coast is clear, she tiptoes her way through the door.

 

“Tom,” she called out “Tom Riddle! I was the one that brought you back, I am not here to hurt you.” she makes her way through the room, looking for the source of light. She hears a floorboard creak inside to her left. Taking off for the source of the noise she comes to a closed door.

 

“Tom?” she says while knocking softly.

 

Turning the knob, it doesn't budge. She points to the knob with her wand “Alohomora” she whispers.

 

She hears the lock click open. Turning it, she cracks the door open, spotting a dark figure hiding in the corner beside a huge fireplace. Slowly making her way in, she raises her hands, “I am not here to harm you. I was the one who brought you back. You must be freezing, let me start a fire.” she says, while walking to the fireplace and sitting on the green worn out armchair placed in front of it.

 

“Incendio” she mutters and a jet of light fills the opening, basking them in warmth. She turns and is finally able to see Tom. Her breath catches in her throat. Standing before her is the young Tom Riddle. He is dressed in a hunter green suit with black accents. His black hair slicked back, and shining in the light of the fire. His brown eyes the color of fire and honey, is focused on her.

 

“Why would you do such a thing for me?”

 

“Well, you see Tom,” Pansy says, standing and walking a little closer to him, “I want to be with you, and I want to help you do better this time around. Seeing as last time things didn't turn out so well.”

 

“How can I do that, Harry Potter is still alive or I wouldn't have had to be brought back.”

 

“Oh darling, how wrong you are.” she laughs

 

“Wait, you killed the chosen one?” he dashes for her grabbing her arms. “But how?”

 

“I tricked him into loving me, then sacrificed him to Hecate, goddess of necromancy.” Pansy says while looking into Tom's eyes, like it was a normal thing for her.

 

“But I thought he was protected. That's why I couldn't kill him.” he says letting her arms go.

 

“Well, I think after you died that protection was gone seeing as he wouldn't need it anymore.”

 

“But why bring me back young and somewhat weak, why not when I was in full power.”

 

“Well now that is for my own delight. Seeing as how young I am, it wouldn't look right for me to be with ‘Voldemort’” she says putting emphasis on Voldemort. “Plus, your more easy on the eyes.”

 

Ignoring her words, Tom says “I must see him,”

 

“If you insist, but you mustn't be seen, not yet anyways.” ripping a piece of drapes she mutters under her breath and the scrap turns into a black cloak.

 

“I will not wear that, nor will I take orders from you.” Tom seethes at her.

 

“Oh you will, or I'll have Hecate take you back where you came from.” Pansy quips. “I did not just kill the chosen one for you to be caught within a few hours. Now get the cloak on and let's go.”

 

Tom's eyes narrow as he looks at her. “How dare you talk to me like that,” and in a flash he grabs her arms and pins her against the wall, “I have killed people for less. Don't think for a second I won't kill you.” he whispers in her ear.

 

“Oh now I can get use to this,” Pansy giggles, nibbling the soft spot of his ear that was close to her mouth, “You don't scare me Tom. That's right, your Tom now, not Voldemort,” she says brushing her lips against his ear again, “I'm here to help you, and in turn you can help me.

 

“What is it exactly you want from me?”

 

“Just to be by your side while you do it. I want to be at your service, Tom.” she says while rubbing herself against him.

 

At those words his voice cracked, “At my service you say,” he let's her go and backs up, “Take off your clothes, leave the skirt and heels.”

 

With his words Pansy unbuttons her cloak and let's it fall to the floor. “Have a seat Tom, so you can enjoy the show.”

 

Smiling, he walks over to the chair and sits, watching her intently. “This better be good, I would much rather be seeing the chosen one dead.”

 

“Once I'm through with you, that will be the furthest thought from your mind.” she smiles sweetly.

 

Sliding her hands up her shirt, she undid each button slowly, taking her time to savor this moment. Shirt falling to the floor, she reaches behind her back and unclasps her bra one handed so she can hold it, so it doesn't slip before she is ready.

 

Walking closer to Tom, she drops it, and watches the amber flash in his eyes. She bends down and rests on her knees. A smile forms on her lips as she reaches up and unbuttons his pants. Feeling the bulge pushing against the fabric she reaches in and pulls out his growing member, feeling the velvet of the skin against her hand.

 

She boldly, and greedily slips it into her mouth. Tom groans, leaning his head back, savoring the feeling. She starts off slow, not wanting to seem to giving, but feeling him shake and hearing his groans, she picks up speed. Using her tongue she circles the head, bouncing up and down picking up speed.

 

Tom grabs the back of her head, and pushes her further down with each stroke. Completely filled with him, Pansy lets out a moan. Tom quickly jerks her up lifts her skirt and rips her panties away, throwing them to the side. He kisses her thigh, and slowly makes his way to her warm wet center.

 

She laces her fingers through his hair letting out a moan. He grabs her behind pulling her closer. He first starts by playing with her nub, flicking it lightly with his tongue.

 

“Mmm, Tommmm.” she whimpers

 

He picks up speed, pulling and sucking on her sensitive nub, then he pushes his tongue inside, and stops to savor her taste, then entering her completely he hits her sweet spot.

 

“TOM,” she shouts

 

He circles his tongue inside, hitting her spot over until she hits an orgasm and his mouth fills with her. She lets out a loud moan and her knees shake.

 

“Now I want you to ride my cock Pansy,” Tom orders, while sitting down.

 

Without hesitation Pansy walks over and straddles him. She leans in and kisses him hard, feeling his cock rub her stomach. She waits before slipping it inside her, just enough  to tease him.

 

He grabs her breast and squeezes, using one hand to lean her back a little so he can bring his mouth to the hard nipples in front of him. He licks the left one slowly, and sends goosebumps over Pansy’s glowing skin.

 

“Now Pansy, I wont have none of your teasing. I can tease better.”

 

Pansy shifts and moves her hands to help position him for better entry. And in a swift motion Tom pushed inside her.

 

Pansy let's out a moan but Tom pulls himself back out.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Two can play your game Pansy.”

 

“Please,” Pansy begs, “I just want you inside me.”

 

He takes her hands and pulls them behind her back, whispering “incarcerous”.

 

Ropes appear, tying Pansy’s hands behind her back.

 

And with that he pushes back inside her.

 

“Now bounce.” Tom orders

 

Pansy pushes up and down on his cock first slow, not wanting to cum yet. Tom takes his fingers and plays with her sensitive clit, watching her moan and feeling her body tremble with pleasure. He pulls her in close with his free hand, snuggling his face in her breasts, then slipping one of her nipples in his mouth. Pansy, overloaded with pleasure let's out a loud moan.

 

“Yes, yessss,” she hisses, “dont stop.”

 

Tom joins her bouncing, becoming in sync so every time she pushes down, he pushes up entering her deeper and deeper with each thrust.

 

“Pansy, I'm so close, now what I want you to do is cum for me.”

 

At those words Pansy tightens around his cock and he feels the wetness covering his member.

A high moan escaped her lips and at that he cums. Bodies shaking, they finally finish. Tom leans back against the chair, and Pansy buries her face in his shoulder, panting.

 

“Now Pansy, are you ready for round two? I want to see how loyal you are.”

 

“See I told you, he would be the farthest thing from your mind.” she answers, with a huge grin spread across her face.

 


End file.
